The Light of the Chosen One
by NoFangYou
Summary: Okay, this is like an idea for a different version of Alanna. I changed the name, but only a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Struggle

"Help me with this, would you?" Aleanna cried to her best friend, Jonathan, more often called Jon.

"Why should I, you female slavedriver?" he replied chuckling.

"I'm serious. My magic won't hold it much longer."

"Losing your **Light? Now?!"**

" **Yes, so use yours so mine can rest for a little while!" **

"**Holding up a four hundred pound statue is not my idea of a good time!"**

" **Nor is it mine! Just hurry."**

" **Okay Aleanna! Don't get your tunic in a twist!"**

**Jon sighed and sent a wave of blue magic toward the statue and Aleanna's violet magic.**

"**Aleanna?" Jon said, sounding strained.**

"**Yes, Jon?" Aleanna said through gritted teeth.**

"**Where are we to put this?"**

**"In the hallway. By the library."**

"Okay."

They both set their magic to a slight wave and the statue of Cleopatra floated slowly to the ground. They both clapped and the statue disappeared. They had teleported it to the hallway by the library.

"Turn around Aleanna."

"You just want to see my eyes."

" Yes, so turn around."

"Jon, I will not turn around. We do magic together

everyday and everyday you ask me to turn around. Everyday I do. You know that my eyes turn violet when I'm doing magic. You must have the sight of my violet eyes stuck in your pea brain!"

" Yes. Cool down or you're going to set the place on fire again."

" I told you to shut up about that! I spent four months wiping memories and rebuilding the palace. You're very lucky that I didn't wipe your memory after that. I regret that I didn't because you are blurting out all my secrets."

She had said this on numerous occasions and by now Jon knew that she was only joking. Aleanna was too loyal to her best friend to betray him like that.

"Sorry! I just think that it's cool that you're ice blue eyes turn violet when we're doing magic."

" Just drop it."

" Fine. Wanna race?"

"Where to?" Aleanna asked smiling.

"How about...the palace?"

"We are in the palace!"

They had only just arrived in the palace. Their majesties had invited all the mages that were nine through eighteen to be pages. Aleanna, being fourteen, jumped on the opportunity to become a female knight along with a few of her idols. Brigila of Briar, Niciliara of Niagra, and Kemerly of Kent. All three had become knights through palace connections. Aleanna had three years to become a star herself. Her only dream was to ride alongside her fellow knights as an equal and valued member of the brigade. The Prince himself was to train with the new squires to become a knight himself and possessed the **Light himself.**

"**Sorry. I'm just so used to racing here. How about your mothers fief**?"

" Fine. I miss her already anyway."

"On the count of two."

"One."

"Two."

They both whistled a trill and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remembrance

Seconds later, Jon arrived and floated to the ground. Where is she? He asked himself silently, as there had been bandits spotted nearby everyday for the last two weeks. I wonder where she went? He had heard of this from Master Drammer. His name suits him as all he does is drammer on and on until your ears bled. This was useful though. Sometimes when you teleport you lose your **Light for a while and end up somewhere you have never seen before. Master Drammer does not have the Light so he does not know what it is like to lose it. It's almost exactly like the fear you feel when you lose your parents in a crowded market. It's like losing your best friend, as Jon had now. I'll never see those beautiful blue-to-violet eyes that seem to peer into my very soul, he thought. He left to cry in peace when Aleanna stepped out of the shadows. **

"**Where were you? I've been waiting here forever!" she said.**

" **Why were you in the shadows?"**

"**Just before you arrived a bandit passed through here** and searched the place. I used mostly all of my **Light** on an invisibility spell."

"Do you have enough to get back?"

"No."

"Then take my hand."

"You have enough **Light **left?"

" I have enough. Just trust me Aleanna!"

"Fine."

They both trilled. But something awkward and amazing happened. They stayed.

"What happened?" Aleanna asked.

" I don't know. We combined our **Lights."**

"**Oh."**

"**What?'**

"**Nothing."**

"**Aleanna, I know you better than that. What are you hiding?"**

**Aleanna began twisting her hair. Bad sign, Jon thought. Aleanna never touches her hair. Not unless a secret wants to come out. Here come the eyes, he thought.**

**Sure enough, Aleanna's eyes turned violet."Tell me, Aleanna. I have enough Light to force it out of you if I must**. We couldn't get back to the palace but you would have this off of your chest."

"Fine. I can't combine my **Light **with anyone elses."

" But you're the most powerful mage of our

time!"

"Exactly. The last time I tried, I blew the person up from channeling too much **Light** into their bodies."

"George Daper."

She nodded. George had been Aleanna's **Light** partner

before the Black Death had gotten him. Or so Jon had thought.

"That was why they kept the casket closed. I would have been tried for murder. Even if it was unintentional." she explained,

" We must stay here for an hour or two until we get our **Light** back. Even if we can't choose our crafts."

" I was going to take all of them anyway." Aleanna announced.

" That's a girl."a gruff voice proclaimed.

They spun on their heel and looked at the man-shaped shadow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The reunion

"Papa!" Aleanna shrieked and ran toward her father, throwing herself into his arms.

"My little Aleanna. When did you grow?"

" About the time that you set off for Briar."

Aleanna bit her tongue until it bled. Papa was just doing his job, she told herself when she realized that she was being spiteful. Nevertheless, her father scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing and held on tightly.

"Guess who I got to meet?"

"Who, papa?"

" Brigila Brickfelt. I told her of my proud little mage and she smiled and told me that when you got your shield, you would always have a place right beside her."

" Oh Papa. You didn't!"

" I did. and Miss Brickfelt sent you this."

He held out his hand and gave her a tunic that was embroidered with her name and the royal crest. Brigila herself had written A note for Aleanna.

_My Newest companion,_

_Know forever that from now on, you belong to the King's army and shall ride by my side as a member of my army. Practice with horse and dagger, along with the usual sword and staff. I will await your arrival at my camp when you get your shield. Make certain that you wear this tunic and you will be welcomed in with open arms._

_Waiting for my freshest knight,_

_Brigila Brickfelt of Briar_

The note would remain in her keepsake box, Aleanna promised herself. She would wear the tunic only after she had her shield and was riding her warhorse, Bæmonart, to the location of Brigila's camp. She would cherish it forever.

Putting the letter to the back of her mind with difficulty, she said "Where's mother?"she asked.

When he hung his head, she thought the worst. "No!"

She ran inside to find her mother. To her relief, she was still alive but in bad condition. She ran over and embraced her mother. Feeling the remaining **Light **leave her body, she looked up at her mother and saw her eyes open as the magic surged through her veins. Her eyes flashed violet then closed. To Aleanna's relief, her chest began rising and falling at a normal rate. The cold sweat that had broken out on her forehead resided. Her face regained its healthy glow. I've learned healing-craft already. I haven't even trained with it yet. I could have killed her. Aleanna trembled at the thought. Her father and Jon came running into the room. Jon, while trying to stop himself, skid on the carpet and ran straight into Aleanna, knocking her over.

"Thanks a million, Jon. Now my head and my butt hurts. How can I ever repay you?" Aleanna replied sarcastically.

"Think nothing of it. Anytime. Now what did you do?"

"I don't know! I just hugged her and some of my

**Light **drained. She was like this when I looked up at her!"

" I meant when you ran. You were standing beside me one moment, gone the next. All I felt was a strong breeze drift past me."

" What!? I couldn't have used my **Light** without knowing that I was using it. Could I?"

" We really don't know with you, Aleanna. You are really totally new to us. You have always been more powerful than most. None of the teachers know exactly what is happening to you. The only person we know who had the **Light** was your grandfather. "

"Thanks for reminding me Jon. I really need that while I'm worrying what's happening to me."

"Sorry. You can't pretend that it never happened though. He left behind some scrolls and tablets that may shed some light on the situation at hand."

" To his study then."

" Before we are too old to become squires."

"Your lines are always so to the point, Jon."Aleanna complained.

" That one happens to be my favorite."

" I know. You say it at least twice a week."

"Oh well. At least now I know that you're paying attention to me when I'm talking to you...Aleanna? Aleanna! Aleanna, come back here!"

Jon ran down the corridor toward Aleanna's retreating back.

"Or...at...least...slow...down." Jon panted.

" You need to run more. I run around the fief three times a day."

" You have the biggest fief for at least a fortnights journey."

"Exactly my point, Jon. Do you hear me panting?"

There was a tell tale silence coming from behind Aleanna. Jon heard chuckling from Aleanna's direction.

"You know...it's really...not that...funny."

"Oh yes it is." Aleanna managed to say through gritted teeth as Jon finally caught up to her.

"We're finally here."Jon panted.

"No one's been here since Grandfather died three months ago. Your grandmother died a month after he died. It's going to be strange going back inside. I was only allowed to go inside with him."

Aleanna moved to open the door and stopped. "Can we do it together. I'm a little afraid."

" Sure, oh fearless one. Would you like me to hold your hand as well?'

"Shut up, Jon."

They both reached for the doorknob. There was an extra loud crack and both of them were flung backwards 20 yards.

"Dang! I should have known that he would put a repelling charm on the door to his study."

" Can't you cancel it out? You being the Chosen One and everything."

"I can't do anything about it until I come into age."

When a child of the **Light comes into the Holy Age, girls sprout wings and boys get tails. When this happens, they reach their ultimate potential to do potent magic.**

"**Any idea when this may happen."**

"**Soon. Chosen Ones are famed to came into the Holy Age faster than normal girls. It has never been proven though."**

" **Well, until then we should rest until our Light comes back. You sure that you can't break it?"**

"**Positive. My grandfather was the strongest mage the entire line of Le Fey mages had ever known. I'll need all of my Light to break it."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Figuring it out

" Perfect. Even a Chosen One can't break into a dead man's study. We're going to miss rounds. But then I can work in the kitchen, and see that new serving maid, Annika. She was..." Jon mumbled to no one in particular.

" Jon! You're thinking out loud and I really do not need to hear what you think. I'm boyish enough without thinking like one."

Jon looked around for the disembodied voice of Aleanna, only to see her on the stool that her grandfather made especially for her.

" I can't do it, Jon! Grandfather always said that the answer was right underneath me somewhere, but I can't figure it out!"

"Aleanna, calm down. We'll find it! You should be getting your **Light** back soon. Then we can go back to the palace for breakfast."

" Why breakfast? Supper is the next meal that is coming. Sooner than breakfast, anyway."

" Breakfast is when craft sign ups are! IF you're not there, they make you take something stupid. Like," Jon shuddered at the thought,"cooking."

Aleanna shuddered with him. " Who in their right mind would actually enjoy cooking? Only a moron would like mixing a bunch of things together to make something new."

" I don't know, but whoever does needs to have their heads checked, because it isn't normal."

They both laughed until Jon tripped over Aleanna's

stool.

" Are you alright?" Aleanna asked, genuinely concerned.

" Yeah. Aleanna, keep laughing."

" Why?"

" I think you just got your **Light** back. You were just hovering."

" What?"

" Just laugh."

" I can't laugh genuinely unless there is something funny. If I did, then I probably wouldn't hover, because I hovered when I was genuinely laughing at that cooking joke. And man am I saying genuinely a lot."

" Darn right that you are."

" So make me laugh! If you are going to do it you might as well do it now."

" Give me a minute to think about it!"

" We may not have a minute, Jon! Grandfather was famous for his exploding charms. He may have put one on the door, set to explode unless a fully mature Le Fey mage tried to open it. I don't think that the door is very picky so I hope that it doesn't take very long. There may even be a big enough explosion to blow up the entire fief."

" And that would be bad."

" Yes Jon, that would be bad. Even if it was a small explosion would blow up the entire house and everyone inside of it. That would mean us."

"I know that would mean us, Aleanna. Do you take me for a fool?"

Aleanna tried her hardest to look innocent and failed miserably. Jon looked at her with a look that plainly exposed his feelings and made Aleanna laugh. Genuinely.

She began to hover and Jon saw what he had gotten a minor glimpse of before. "Aleanna, there is something written on the bottom of your chair, and an amethyst buried deep inside the leg."

That made Aleanna stop laughing and come abruptly to the ground, nearly taking Jon's head off in the process.

" Think that you could have really killed me, instead of just scaring me to death?"

" Sorry. Now what was that about an amethyst?"

" Come see."

There was."This looks Plyrian, my grandfathers favorite second language. He used to speak like it was his first language. He was only just beginning to teach me when he died. I have only a little idea what the amethyst means."

" Can you translate the writing?"

" No. But there is writing around the rim too, see?"

" Can you translate that?"

" This I can translate. I feel so stupid. From right here,"she pointed at a point on the stool,"to right here," she pointed to a spot very close to the beginning point,"it reads, the answer is always underneath you somewhere."

"Ohhh. I still don't get it."

Aleanna sighed and motioned for him to watch her. Her finger lit up with her **Light**. She touched the amethyst

and the words changed from Plyrian to English.

"Neat trick." Jon said in astonishment.

"I learned Jewel-craft from Grandfather."

"What's that?" Jon asked, puzzled.

"Every mage has control over a certain gem. If your **Light** is blue, like yours is, you have control over sapphires, green **Light** is emeralds, red is rubies, and white has diamonds. Me, I have control of amethysts like my grandfather did. Depending on how close the gem's age is to your own, the stronger the magic contained in them will be. Grandfather had one in a cabinet that his grandfather made for him. I suppose Grandfather made this one when I was born."

"How are they made and why does your's turn Plyrian to English?"

"Grandfather has a scroll that explains it further in his study. I was only beginning to learn how to use it. And, as for the writing, that was its purpose. It was made to advise me throughout my life. The writing will change as I need it. One day it will say one thing, the next day it will say something completely different."

"Then, where's mine?

"It's probably in a stool, toy, training object or a weapon your grandmage made. I'm lucky that Grandfather tested me on this, or I may never remember...Jon, why are you being so quiet. Normally, I can't get you to shut up while I'm trying to think."

"I'm having that problem now, and jokes are my

department. You can't be smart and funny at the same time. I was thinking about my old toychest. It's catch is a giant emblem."

"So, what are you saying? What's so fascinating about an old, musty trunk?"

"I said toychest, not trunk, and there's a sapphire in the center."

"Oh. Our grandparents were best friends . So maybe she had a key to his study, like you have a key to my chambers underground."

"I see. So you think that she may have put a key that we don't know she has, in your chest on the off-chance that my grandfather dies before she does?"

"That's exactly...Hey!"

"Let's go check then.

" Okay, but let's run. I need the exercise."

Aleanna chuckled as she trilled and disappeared.

"Fine, Aleanna! I'll walk!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! If you wanna read some of the new stuff I've been working on, you can just go to soraskairi. this is the site where I've been posting all my OF!!!

Thanks guys!!!

Sora's Kairi


End file.
